


Birds of the Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gone is the pale hand of winterHere is the first flush of MayAnd soon I will discover whether birds of the summer fly in circles or just fly away





	Birds of the Summer

The truth, it seemed, was always harsh, and yet there was a sense of comfort in knowing nothing had changed. The ones closest to you were capable of hurting you the most. They knew exactly how to hurt you. And once again, Vera Bennett had been abandoned by someone she... 

‘Liked’ didn’t feel adequate. ‘Loved’ felt too strong, too significant. But perhaps it wasn’t far from the truth. Infatuation is defined as  _ an intense but short-lived passion or admiration for someone or something _ . She had opened the dictionary to look it up. Intense definitely felt like an accurate description of what had happened to her; what had affected her so deeply. Passion? It had captured her soul; occupied her life. She could hardly think about anything else. Yes, it qualified as passion, she mused. And it most certainly had been focused on a single person.

The one thing she wasn’t sure about, was whether it was short-lived.

Oh, who was she kidding? She was never going to be able to forget Joan Ferguson. The woman would always be a part of her. She would always feel her nearby; she would always sense her judgement. 

She would always seek her approval.

This had brought her to one of Melbourne’s many beaches. She hoped the waves would carry the darkness away. Instead, the water always returned back to her.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her. Spinning around, her breath caught in her throat. The hair was different. Bleached, and dyed a light grey. She was wearing glasses, and coloured contacts. The clothing was softer than what she had ever seen her in. Soft, gentle pastels didn’t seem correct, and yet they seemed to fit her better than anything Vera owned fit her.

“I would never leave you.”

Birds of the summer fly away, but some find their home on the way there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for reading. I appreciate any and all comments and critiques.


End file.
